


TASTE OF TRICKERY

by SILKCUT



Series: ɪɴꜱᴄʀɪʙᴇᴅ ʙʏ ꜱɪʟᴋᴄᴜᴛ [13]
Category: American Gods (TV), Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Inscribed by SILKCUT, Twitter Solo Roleplay, sexual abuse and trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SILKCUT/pseuds/SILKCUT
Summary: They glistened, these plump and crimson things that were beyond reach, so beautiful in how raw and painful they had been to look at.
Relationships: Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: ɪɴꜱᴄʀɪʙᴇᴅ ʙʏ ꜱɪʟᴋᴄᴜᴛ [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132040





	TASTE OF TRICKERY

* * *

**ﾒ**

Ｓｅｆ Ｃｏｒｉｎ

**ﾒ**

* * *

## ❝ Ｋｏｒｅ ❞

##  **༻✧**

There were moments when it felt like love.  
  
When it does, he makes it easy to forget about everything else, because he knew exactly what to say--how to mold her--during those moments.   
  
She was often unsure if she was afraid of how much she loved him, or if she loved him precisely because she was afraid of him.  
  
Being loved by her husband hence became an ongoing struggle to not disappear. It wasn't easy, since all his kisses steal her very breath, the same way rot would wither flowers.   
  
Some well-timed consolation for the very wounds he inflicted over the decades, however, can lend itself to real affection. That poison was like sweet-tasting fruits to her, that of which have served to dilute the memory of his violence from the very first time he took her.   
  
Away from home, her mother, her girlhood dreams, only so she could be buried deep in here instead, where her sun-starved roots will never know anything but the harsh climate of his dominion.  
  
But the gifts bestowed, the power, the decadence--they had been enough too, and made the deaths that surrounded her less overwhelming.  
  
Kore had been young--so sheltered and untouchable--and Hades was the very first one who dared whisk her away and not just court her from the distance like the others had.   
  
His decision to claim her had been swift, with little room for argument, but he had at least softened that with promises he's made later on, that he would show Kore real wonders and carve her a throne beside him to rule.   
  
And so she went with him, mostly because she had to. She was too innocent to understand what other things he desired of her young flesh and even far too fearful to ever say no.  
  
The marriage was so sudden, but if she had any real choice, she still would have gone through with it. He didn't have to trick her at all to make her stay, for she was raised to comply with the wishes of her elders. It was expected of Kore to bend and obey. And wasn't Hades her family too, her father's own kin?  
  
It was a weak argument to make, seeing as every single one of her relatives had schemed against the other at some point. What hope did she have for her story to be any different?  
  
And when Hades bedded her for the first time, he did so with brute force and gusto.   
  
She told herself it was her fault for having been so afraid that it drove her husband to anger. But she was still unused to the touch of a man back then, so how could she not resist and cry? Hades was not pleased about it though, and didn't have the patience for her tears. They were muffled soon enough when he held her down against her belly then pinned her dainty wrists above her head.  
  
He claimed her next in an onslaught that didn't seem could ever end. The man who promised Kore would be his queen impaled her without reprieve--just another sheath for his weapon to fill--whilst she swallowed the screams. It made her lungs ache, all so she wouldn't further displease him.  
  
Half-dazed and close to passing out from the pain, she grunted and forced her elbows to lift her. That's when she saw them. Behind the dimming of her vision, she saw a bowl of pomegranates by the window.   
  
They glistened, these plump and crimson things that were beyond reach, so beautiful in how raw and painful they had been to look at.  
  
Kore at last collapsed under the weight of his claiming. His heat and musk overpowered the scent of her maidenhead's blood spilling from between her legs, staining her skin, the sheets. And she hasn't felt clean since.

* * *

**ﾒ**

**[@WINTERNTHESHADE](https://twitter.com/winterntheshade) **

**ﾒ**

* * *


End file.
